Sewer Boys
Hi kiddies, your old FIEND, CREEPS, was just watching another one of my SLAYVORITE television programs, THE FRESH PRINCE OF HELL-AIR starring KILL SMITH ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! And then following it, is a favorite of all you kiddies, BOO'S CLUES hee-hee. But also on my T.V. DIED LIST, is one SHIVERING-SHOW about a SCARE of twin boys, who want to SLAY a game with some FIENDS of theirs... It was raining on a March day in 1960, when two twin boys played basketball together up, in a neighborhood in New Hampshire. They sang: Little Brown Jug as they played in a backyard, making baskets in the net on the corner of the house. The basketball flew over a fence and the boys chased it in the rain. Three teenage bullies with umbrellas cornered the twins, out in the street. One bully picked up the ball. "Please give us our basketball" the boys said. "You'll have to catch it, kids!!" the bully holding it responded. The bullies passed the ball to each other, laughing as the boys tried catching it. Another bully held the ball, and the first one spoke again to the twins: "isn't this game fun?". He pulled a buck knife out of his pocket and jabbed it into one of the boy's stomachs, killing him. He quickly plunged the knife into the other's stomach, murdering him too, and the three teens saw an open-manhole with sawhorses around it in the road. "Help me fellas!!" the first bully said to the two others, and they drug the bodies over to the sawhorses and quickly dumped them down into the manhole. They took off in the rain. The falling-rain fell into the open-manhole and the basketball rolled down under a sawhorse, falling into the sewer. Three weeks later, the bullies saw two signs with pictures of the twins up, on a building, as the teenagers stood together on a sidewalk, smoking cigarettes. "Harold, no one knows what happened man" one of the teens said to the first one. "Yeah, Tony, and they'll never find out" he replied to him, blowing smoke on the pictures of the boys on their signs which read, "MISSING". "Come on Dan" Harold said to the other bully. "Coming Harold" he replied, following him and Tony down to Harold's yellow Chevy. They got into the car and Harold sped off. Harold drove down to the park and Tony got out of the Chevy. "Hey, I'll meet you guys back here in an hour. I have to get another pack of smokes from my Old Man" Tony told Harold and Dan. "Sure man" they answered and watched Tony wander down a hill. Tony reached the bottom of the hill and saw the end of a sewer-pipe, protruding from the ground. He heard whispering from within it and stopped. "Hello?" Tony called out. Tony crawled into the sewer-pipe and as he walked into the darkness, the whispers seemed to call: "Tony". "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Tony asked. Suddenly, the whispers were the voices of the dead twin boys. One of them were standing right in front of Tony. The zombie stood in the darkness of the sewer and a shining-white-fleshed-corpse in a soaking-wet yellow raincoat and hood gripped Tony's head and started tearing his head off, as its right-eye gleamed-white. The decaying-mouth of the murdered boy dropped-open and he whispered, "Tony", as his other eye was missing. Tony screamed in horror and pain. An hour later, Harold and Dan were still in Harold's Chevy, listening to Elvis Presley sing: "Hound Dog" on the car-radio. "Let's go look for Tony, eh, Harold!" Dan said. "Ok Dan" he agreed and turned off the radio and they hiked down the hill together. The bullies got to the sewer-pipe and Dan caught sight of Tony's feet hanging out of it. Dan looked inside and screamed at Harold, "TONY'S HEAD'S GONE MAN!!!!!!". Harold gasped in terror and they both saw the zombie of the other twin inside the pipe. The skin of the other zombie was a rotting-purple color and the dead sewer boy stood in a yellow raincoat and hood, glaring out at Dan and Harold. "Harold! Dan! Come in here and we'll play basketball" the corpse beckoned to the bullies, peering out with his glowing-white eye on the right-hand-side. His other dead eye was missing. The bullies were caught in the grip of the corpse by their wrists, screaming wildly at the sight of him. Then, the corpse pulled them inside one by one, and he and the other zombie bit into Harold and Dan's throats, killing them too. Then, it was quiet and the boy's basketball rolled out of the sewer-pipe. Looks like those zombies made Harold, Tony and Dan PIPE DOWN eh? Heh-Heh. At least the one zombie GOT A GRIP ON THE SITUATION WITH THEM, and Tony ended up going HEAD FIRST too aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!